A World uncovered
by I am Nikki daughter of Apollo
Summary: The wasabi warrors get invited to a tournament in new york and find out that somethings aren't all like what they seem. They boys have to go on a quest to save Kim. But will they be able to save Kim, come back alive and make it to the tornament in time? Co-writen by Biancy2712
1. Tournament: Biancy2712

**Hey this is a new story call "A world uncovered!" Biancy2712 and I have created this Percy Jackson crossover with Kickin it! So we hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kickin it!**

~First chapter written by Biancy2712~

Kim's P.O.V

I was sparring with Jack and was just about to flip him when Rudy comes running out of his office screaming like a little girl.

He asked "Guess what?" and squeals like a little girl.

Milton says "What? And I hope it has something to do with getting a vacuüm because these mats are so moldy that when we get off of them our feet leave a trail of mold!"

Rudy says "It's not about getting a vacuüm even though I forgot to get one again; it's that we made it to the Karate tournament of Champions, in New York!"

Jack exclaims "Are you serious?! That tournament is only for Champions!"

Rudy nods "Yeah, I'm serious! So go pack your bags and we'll meet up here at the dojo tomorrow morning at 7:30 sharp! Oh yeah! And don't worry I already asked all of your parents! And they said yes!"

~~The next morning~~

I hauled her suitcase down the stairs and waited for Jack. He said that they would go to the dojo together at 7:15. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:25. I decided to go to the dojo by myself. I said goodbye to my parents and just when I just the door, someone slams into me.

I fall to the ground and then heard "Kim! I'm so sorry! I woke up late this morning and I forgot to pack last night because I had extra practice with my grandfather and I was so tired that I forgot."

"It's okay" I mumbled, I grab his hand and stand up.

"Thanks. Come on we're going to be late!" I exclaim and grab his hand.

We quickly ran to the dojo.

Rudy says "There you guys are! And why are you holding hands?"

I quickly dropped Jack's hand and felt myself blush. Rudy gave us our tickets and we put our bags in Rudy's van. Everybody climbed into the van and Rudy drove us to the airport.

After all the security and baggage check, we finally got on the plane! Milton was sitting with Rudy, Eddie was sitting Jerry and I was sitting with Jack. When the plane took off Eddie was asking the flight attendant for more food, Jerry was listening to some music on his iPod, Milton was reading a science book, Rudy was sleeping, and Jack and I were having a bejeweled competition.

Eventually Jack won and all I remember was that I was very sleepy and I fell on asleep on something.

When I woke up I heard someone calling my name "Kim? Kim?"

I opened my eyes and see Jack face! I scream and he chuckles.

I said "What?"

"We're here."

"Okay" I said and scrambled up to get my things.

We get off the plane and get our bags. Rudy gets a taxi and go to the hotel. The good thing is that the hotel is very pretty and clean unlike the hotel we went last time but the bad thing is that Rudy only ordered three rooms!

He said "I've only ordered three rooms so you're going to have partners that you with on the plane."

I say "But Rudy I'm a girl!"

"Oops sorry."

I groan in frustration. Then Jack says to me "It's ok Kimmy, it's just me."

I hit him in the chest and say "That's for calling me Kimmy."

We go up to our floor and see the problem right away "There's only one bed."

Jack says "Why don't I just sleep on the floor."

"No I will, it's okay."

"Look why don't we each just get one side?"

I was a little uneasy about the idea but agreed anyways.

After we unpack, we met up in lobby. Rudy said "since none of us have been to New York, let's go find the place where the tournament is taking place."

So we walk around looking, than Milton suggested we go over that large hill. So we walked there but the only thing there was a long wooden cabin, a dragon, a-. Wait what? A dragon!

I turned to Jack and said "Is it just me or is there a dragon?"

Jack looks at me like I am crazy but when he looks at the direction I'm pointing at, his eyes widened.

Then two teenagers came up running the hill towards us. The first one to reach us was a boy and had green eyes and black hair. The girl was right behind him and had gray eyes with blond hair.

When they reached us Rudy said "Hi, I'm Rudy and we are looking for the Karate tournament of Champions."

The blonde said uneasily "Um…we don't know where that is."

Rudy said "Okay that's alright."

We were about to turn around and leave when a huge monster soared down and let out a roar in our face.


	2. Free bed and hot tub, accept?: Nikki

**Disclaimer: we do not own PJO or Kickin' it**

Percy's POV

I was so beating Nico at this sword match there was no way he was going to win. We both had sweat dripping down our faces and our T-shirts were soaked with sweat. Then just as I was about to make his sword drop something caught me off guard. There was about five kids a little younger than me, four boys and one girl, standing just outside of the camp border with a monster.

I dropped riptide and Nico put his sword to my throat "I won" he said with disbelief on his face.

He started to do a happy dance but my eyes were focused on the kids outside of camp I started to run out of the arena and towards the hill. By the time I was running up the hill Riptide had return to my pocket being the magical sword it was. I noticed Annabeth running right next to me "Annabeth do you know who they are?"

"No I was hoping you did" she said through a sigh.

We got to the top of half-blood hill when a man asked "Hi, I'm Rudy and we are looking for the Karate tournament of Champions?"

Annabeth looked confused "Um….We don't know where that is" she responded before I could.

The older man said something that I didn't hear because I was too busy with a friend that decided to show up. I was looking at a monster behind that showed up them. I tried to tell them but it just came out in mumbles. I tapped Annabeth's shoulder and pointed to the monster which now the girl had noticed and was screaming.

"I'll fight the monster, you get them inside borders okay?"

I could tell she wanted to fight but she agreed anyways now a girl and a boy where trying to fight it off with by the looks off it karate.

I shouted to them "Keep distracting it!" I ran to the back about to stab it when it jumped forward, grabbed the girl and started to run. The girl was screaming her head off. The dragon flew off into the sky with some thing in it's mouth with horrifying truth I realized it was the girl.

Annabeth and I exchanged glances and then she ran off, probably to get Chiron. I summoned the other boy into camp but wouldn't go. He was frozen with fear trying with failed attempts to get back to the girl. I finally had to just drag him to the borders. I dropped him by his friends who had crowded around him trying to snap him out of his daze.

I nervously cleared my throat and started to talk "Excuse me but we might want to go to the big house down the hill."

They all agreed and followed me down. When we walked in the big house we were greeted by Rachel in her school uniform.

"Hi" she said "are these the new demigods?"

"Uh Rach I don't think they are demigods, they couldn't get through the borders I think they're mortals." The new kids were wondering about demigods probably as they Then Rachel bugged out and became stiff. Her eyes got bigger and green smoke came out of her mouth she started to talk

_"Four mortals at the base_  
_Sent without one_  
_Into open space  
Bound the one who begun  
Sun and thought shall tag along  
Followed by the one"_

She collapsed into another's campers arms who carried her away.

"Umm does that usually happen" asked the kid with black hair.

"Every now and then she sprouts prophecy" I realized that if you have to get use to this you life's pretty messed up.

"Well that means a quest will start and you mortals will be the leaders." when Chiron started to talk I jumped and reached for my sword, I didn't even know he was there.

Annabeth put her hand on by shoulder and this time I uncapped riptide and held it in front of me. Annabeth push it away with her fingertips. "Oops" was all I could manage as I started to blush and felt my face get hotter. But like all great daughters of Athena she already had a plan to make it seem like I meant to do that. "Thanks Percy for that great demonstration" she said with a glare "On how to make someone into a shish kabob, but don't pay attention to that tell me what he is holding."

"Obviously it's a sword" a kid with orangish reddish hair that by Aphrodite's kids standers was dressed somewhat geeky. The other Mortals mumbled agreements as well.

"Well we have mortals that can see good, good it takes forever to train them to do it" Chiron said "Well I suppose that you will want to save your friend as soon as possible agreed?"

No doubt about it they all nodded a yes. "So lets talk about arranging a quest. You mortals will be attending all except you he said pointing at the older man.

"What, why I am responsable for these kids for the weekend if I let them out of my sight their parents are going to kill me." What if we offered you a free bed, usage of the hot tub **(A/N I'm just going to say that the Aphrodite cabin has a hot tub behind their cabin)** and you can use most of the stuff you want" Annabeth sure knew how to bribe I almost wanted to take it.

"Have fun kids I'm going to the hot tub" and he strolled out of the room."3..2..1" Annabeth predicted he walked back in "Where's the hot tub?"

**So what do ****you think? Tell me in a review**


	3. Chapter 3: Biancy2712

**A world uncovered chapter 3**

**Sorry we haven't updated in awhile but heres the second chapter. Also, Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin' it, Chevrolet or PJO!**

Jacks P.O.V.

This day has been the craziest of my life! I tried to sort my thoughts out but got nothing out of it. So far we have discovered that we live in a world where Greek mythology still exist, a dragon(and not the friendly kind like the one who guards the camp) we(the wasabi warriors) and a girl named Kayla have to follow that dragon!

How are we supposed to do that? We're just a bunch of teenage karate students, who had the misfortune of discovering this world, what chance do we have against a real live, fire-breathing dragon?

I can't believe Rudy is actually letting us go chase a dragon while he's just sitting in a hot tub, but I guess that's just Rudy.

A centaur name Chiron gave us exactly an hour to learn Greek mythology and how to fight a monster, to help us with our quest.

A girl name Annabeth taught us Greek mythology, all the gods and goddess, types of monsters, Greek the language and everything else to know about Greek mythology. Milton learned the basics of Greek easily which surprised Annabeth.

She commented "If you weren't mortal then you would be a child of Athena which would make us related," Milton blushed deep red; he didn't think he could have been related to a girl like Annabeth.

Annabeth continued,"but from what I know from a normal school, you would be a nerd right?" Jerry and Eddie hollered at her comment.

* * *

Next in our lessons was learning how to fight a monster. We went from the mess hall were Annabeth taught us about greek mythology to the shed of weapons were Percy was waiting for us.

He said "First you should pick out a weapon. Do you want to fight with a dagger, knife, bow and arrow or sword?" All of us chose sword because no one wants a tiny knife or bow and arrow. They looked to hard to learn and be able to use against a monster.

He told us to go into the tool shed and choose swords. We tested out the ones that were laying on top of the piles of weapons. The first ones we found that balanced in our hands, were the ones we pick.

After we grabbed our new swords we went to the arena.

On the way there Jerry, Eddie and Milton all complained that their swords were too heavy.

"So, why did you choose swords? You could have chosen a dagger or a bow and arrows." I asked impatiently.

Jerry said "Yo man, how else am I supposed to impress the ladies?"

Eddie pitched in "Yeah, this playa has to show off his skills."

What skills?, I thought.

Milton said "I would have chosen a dagger or knife but you all chose swords, I don't want to be left out!" I rolled my eyes at their comments.

When we got to the sword arena Annabeth was talk talking to Percy, when she noticed us her eyebrows arched.

She pointed to Jerry, Eddie and Milton, "those weapons don't match, you should get new ones."

Jerry and Eddie started to protest but Annabeth shut them up. They reluctantly walked back to the tool shed and chose a different weapon.

Annabeth then looked at me "That suits you. It's the sword of Peleus by the way."

Percy's eyes widened "The Sword of Peleus!"

"That's right"

I asked "What's wrong with the sword of Peleus?"

Annabeth answered "Nothing, it's just the history of the blade. It was one of the weapons that Hercules stole from Mount Olympus when he decided to leave and become a hero in Brooklyn."

"Hercules, as in the greatest warrior in Greek time?"

"I wouldn't say greatest, but yes a Greek hero." Thunder rumbled in response to her comment. I would have asked about it but with everything I just learned, it didn't seem important.

I asked in disbelief "And it's just sitting there, something that Hercules stole is just sitting in your tool shed?"

"At Camp Half-blood that's nothing out of the ordinary."

I almost wanted to switch swords, incase the gods still had hard feelings.

* * *

About 40 minutes later our time was up.

I had my first battle with Percy, of course I didn't beat him but he commented that I was pretty good with a sword; I told him that I've used Katanas which were like swords.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie all got daggers which Annabeth was trying to teach them how to use. So far they weren't having any luck.

So here we are, at the top of the hill where we _were _with Kim an hour and 30 minutes ago but now with a backpack over my shoulder with money, food, clothes, drachmas and my brand new sword _Peleus _hanging by my side. We had met Kayla a little bit ago and now she was standing beside me with a backpack across her shoulders as well.

Chiron gave us a set of car keys and told us that there was a car waiting for us just down the hill.

We said our goodbyes and hiked down the hill where a blue, old Chevrolet Sedan sat.

I was chosen to drive because I was the oldest.

I asked Kayla once we were in the car "So where's the dragon?"

She replied "According to the Hephaestus cabin the dragon went south, so to downtown Manhattan."

As we waited in the heavy traffic of New York I thought of Kim.

_She would be okay right?_ My mind asked

_Of course she will be alright._ I thought

_But how do you know for sure?_ My mind argued

I was about to think of course she would be okay, but my mind was right. I didn't know for sure Kim was alright, she was with a fire breathing dragon!

Then BAM!

Eddie, Jerry and Milton hit the seats in front of them and Kayla and I got air bags in our faces.

I accidentally hit the car in front of me!

I muttered "Sorry."

Then I yelled out the window and yelled "Sorry!" to the car in front.

Then saw why the car abruptly stopped, there was the dragon on many flatten cars with Kim in its grasp right in front of them.

**What did you think? Tell us in a review!**


	4. Sweet Dreams: Nikki

**Kayla's POV **

**1 day earlier:**

The knock on my door was the best visit of my life. It had been Lee, fresh from the counselor meeting.

"Hey Kayla, I'm the best brother ever!" He shouted when he walked in the Apollo cabin.

"And what exactly makes you the best brother ever? If you don't mind me asking."

"Your going on a quest thanks to me!" Oh my gods I thought. A quest! almost no one got picked for quests if they hadn't gone on one before. It was just not the way things worked. If your going on a quest Chiron wanted to make sure they knew what they were doing.

"It's official you're the best!" I told Lee, giving him a hug. "So when are we going to leave? And who am I going with?"

"It's four boys, mortals I think, and a daughter of Athena, they still don't know who though."

"Well then if you'll excuse me I'm going to go pack." I told him and grabbed my backpack from under my bed and threw in a couple of pairs of clothes, a water bottle, a map and I strapped my sleeping bag to the outside of my bag. I throw it over my shoulder and started to walk to the camp store to get nectar, ambrosia and drachma's. When I got there I saw four boys I didn't know before. I walked over to them to see if they were new campers.

"Hey, I haven't seen you guys around camp before." I told them.

"We just got, so that's probably why, I'm Jack" said a brown-haired boy.

"I"m Kayla. So are you the guys that are going on the quest?" I asked him.

"Yeah that's us. Which means your also going on the quest?"

"That is correct. I'm stopping by to get supplies now."

"Well I'll see you later than."

"Yep"

I walked to the back of the store and grabbed the supplies I need. I stuffed them in my backpack and told the son of Demeter, who was at the counter, that I grabbed supplies for the quest. At the store no one really bought stuff they just told the worker what the took so they knew. It was oddly run.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Incase you're wondering flying around in the mouth of a dragon in central new york is not the best place for an escape. So I decided to sit tight. More like dangle tight. Then there was this moment that made me catch my breath. If I recall correctly we were on top of flatten cars and I saw a glimpse of what looked like Jack sitting in the driver's seat of a blue Chevrolet. But then I shock that thought out of my mind because Jack can't drive.

The dragon let out a roar.

"Hey quiet down up there!" I yelled even though the dragon probably can't speak english. It flew off and after what seemed like hours we finally landed on top of a fifteen story building. The dragon dropped me on the ground giving me a moment to take in my surroundings. I was sitting by what looked like a small teepee with a curl of smoke rising from the top.

There was a pile of sticks in the center of the roof and a piles of rocks in the shape of a nest. The dragon had made him self home in the nest and was looking at my like I was missing something. I then realized I was supposed to go into the teepee. When I crawled in there was something that I had not expected. Another person.

I did the natural thing anybody else would have done. I screamed.

"Hello to you to, I'm Lucy and you are"

I screamed again.

"Still don't know your name.'

I calm down before I could scream again. After that I decided she probably deserved to know my name after I screamed so many times. "I'm Kim. How long have you been here? And how did you get here?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you Kim, and I've been here for about four months. And I was brought here by the dragon soe as you, at least thats what I figured."

"Your right." I said.

"Well you better get some sleep your going to be here for a while." She turned towards the oppisite wall, "there's some pillows and blankets in the corner if you need them."

I grabbed the closest one to me. I put the pillow under my head and un rolled the blanket the cover me. I slipped my shoes of and kicked them across the room and rolled over so I didn't have to sleep looking at Lucy, because to be quite honest she kind of freaked me out.

"Sweet dreams Kim, sweet dreams." I heard a voice say as my eyelids shot open.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**We're going to need a daughter of Athena for the story and so we're going to open SYOC's. The form will be on my forum called SYOC's and you can also post your form on the forum. Any entries recived otherwise will not count. **

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Mortal Family:**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Personality:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Hair: (color, length, style, usually kept)**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Skin tone:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Magical item: (optional)**


	5. The hunt: biancy2712

**A world uncovered Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO, Kickin it or Chevrolet!**

**Milton's P.O.V.**

As Jack swerved through Manhattan's busy downtown traffic tailing a dragon, I tried not faint. I shouldn't be very surprised about a dragon in the sky with Kim in its grasp because according to Kayla it's normal. Right? Because every day we're going a live dragon holding one of my best friends. Yeah, very normal.

Kayla's urgent voice snapped me out of my thought, "It stopped on that building!" and pointed to a greyish building.

Jack hit the accelerator and sped off towards that direction.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

When we reached the building I was feeling a bit hungry.

So I asked "Could we stop at the Cheesecake Factory? I'm starving!"

Jack snapped "No, we have to save Kim!" and raced into the building

My stomach growled but it was so obvious that he liked Kim, he just to blind to see it. I grudgingly followed him into the building.

~~Line Break~~

I was panting very heavily as we walked up the 15 flights of stairs. The building the dragon chose to be on a building that had no working elevator so the only way to get to the top was to take the stairs.

Jerry, Milton and I took a break on the 5th floor. I took off my jacket and started to rest as Jack scowled at us to get up and go. I was in such a hurry that my dagger fell out of my jacket as I grabbed it.

When we reached the 15th floor, Jerry and I praised the Lord! We finally made it. I expected Jack to scowl at us to hurry up but this time he didn't even wait for us. He sprinted towards the door and outside to save Kim with Kayla right behind him, leaving Milton, Jerry and I catch our breath.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I ran outside to the roof and saw Kayla right on my trail. I didn't see the dragon anywhere but saw a...tepee?

Kayla didn't wait for me she ran to the tepee and I quickly followed her.

Inside the tepee, there was a fire going and a girl sitting by it. I looked around for Kim and finally saw her bundled up in a bunch of blankets. My heart jumped and I quickly ran towards her.

"Kim?"

She didn't answer and I started to panic, "Kim?" and started shaking her.

And then I heard her complain "What?"

I hugged her very tightly as joy spread through me.

Finally Kim opened her eyes and noticed me.

"Oh Jack! You came for me!"

"Of course I did."

I leaned in to kiss her, and we got closer... and closer until a scream pierced through the air.

We jumped apart and looked at each other, we knew that scream anywhere. It was Jerry's Columbian War chant.

We ran outside and saw the dragon facing Milton, Jerry and Eddie. We expected them to fight except Milton just fainted, Jerry screaming his head off and Eddie still looking for his dagger.

I jumped forward, unsheathed Pelus and did the most stupid thing ever; I charged towards it.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was so grateful that Jack came to save me and that we almost kissed.

But I was more worried of Jack since he just charged at dragon!

I wanted to jump in and help him but I had nothing. I had no weapon, or tool and karate would not help at all!

Kayla seemed to read my mind as she handed me a set of bow and arrows and ran to help Jack.

I quickly loaded my bow with one of Kayla's silvery arrows and aimed for the dragon. I made a mental thought to thank my dad for making me take archery lessons.

I fired and it hit the dragon in the ear. Jack whirled around and gave me one of his million dollar smiles. Suddenly the dragon's tail came lashing down to Jack. I wanted to yell him to move but luckily he was good reflexes and rolled away.

I kept shooting arrows at the dragon as Kayla and Jack lashed it with their swords while Jerry, Milton and Eddie hid in the corner, shaking with fear.

Eventually the dragon shimmered and exploded in golden dust.

We started to celebrate until a dark cloud came upon us and darkness fell over me.

**CLIFFHANGER! Stay tune for the next chapter of A World Uncovered!**


	6. Fighting back: Nikki

**Updating! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin it or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 6**

Kim's POV

It was all black. I felt myself floating off in a distance. I couldn't control myself and I couldn't move. I could only let the drift take me away, and hope that it would be over soon.

Jerry's POV

You know what? I'm sick and tired of Jack and Kim being able to do everything, being the best at everything. It was time I fought back. When the dragon stood up again and knocked Kim and Jack out, I quickly grabbed Jack's sword and charged at the dragon.

I put every ounce of strength I had in me to get rid of this dragon. I lashed, dodged, jagged and spun around with that sword until it was gone. And when it was dead and the battle was over, I fainted. As I did so, I was vaguely aware of Milton and Eddie running up behind me.

I woke up in a tent. It was the teepee I had seen earlier. I tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down because of a pounding headache.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You killed the dragon and then you got knocked out." I heard a voice say. It sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who it was.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Jack." I heard the voice say. It was coming from my left. I looked over to see Jack. I groaned.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the top of some building. Don't worry though; we'll be home soon enough." I decided to believe him and I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_I felt like I was falling. I looked up. I saw the building where the dragon kept his hostages. I heard a scream. It was a girls scream. And I knew that scream before it was Kim's. Then I hit the ground. It was over. The last thing I say was Jack grab Kim from falling over the edge of the building and he took her in his arms and kissed her. I filled with jealousy and rage. Then I was dead, I couldn't do anything about it...at all._

I was shaken back to reality by Kim.  
"Jerry! Hurry up a dragon is coming!" She said.

I bolted out of bed despite the pain in my head. I grabbed my dagger since Jack took his sword back and ran out of the teepee.

"Jerry get out of here! You can't fight this thing!" Jack yelled. I got angry at him. Who was he to say that I couldn't do it.

"Said who?" I yelled back and I ran into the fight. I stood back to back with him. We were even with are moves. And at that moment we were equal. There was no better or best. It was the same. And I loved it.

I fought as hard as I could. I was not going to let Jack show me up again. And then a miracle happened. Eddie and Milton joined in the fight. We fought as one. Jack and Kim tried to but it didn't work. We could do it and we did. This dragon went down.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" I yelled everyone followed me down the stairs. It was torture yet again but we made it through.

"Okay, are we all here?" Eddie asked.

"Yep." A chorus of people replied.

"I'm sorry Jerry," I heard Jack say, "I should have known you could do it." I accepted his apology. Kayla then ushered everyone out. I stood behind waiting to go last. I stopped in my tracks when the last person walked by. I hadn't seen her ever in my life.

I stopped her and asked "Wait, who are you?"

She looked at me and then a rush of understanding past through her. "Oh, I'm Lucy, I'm a daughter of Athena. The dragon kidnapped me just as I was about to cross the border and I've been here ever since." Well that did make sense. After all the prophecy did mention a daughter of Athena. So I decided to let her come along. We walked together to were the car was. We talked and I started to like her.

We got in the car and was about to drive away when Kim shouted stop.

"What?" Jack asked her, but it was too late. Kim was already out of the car. Jack jumped out and followed her while I followed Jack. We raced up the stairs taking to steps at a time. We got to the top and followed Kim to the center of the roof top's building.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jack said out of breath.

Kim stood there for a while and then turned around the wind blowing her blond hair across her face.

"There was a voice. When I fell asleep, it said 'Sweet dreams Kim" and then I forget everything. But I know one thing, it had an evil connection to it, and it's still here."

**So what do you think?**

**We'll update soon!**

**Remember, review!**

**~Nikki**


	7. Possesed: Biancy2712

**A world uncovered chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin it or PJO!**

Kayla's POV

I looked around at the rest of the group that hadn't left yet. I looked back up towards the top of the tower. I thought about what I should do for a second and the decided that based off of the way that Kim had ran up there in pure terror that it was something important.

So I motioned for that rest of the group to follow them to the top of the tower. I then jumped out of the car and ran as fast as I could up the stairs with everyone else at my heels. We made it just as Kim said,

"But I know one thing, it had an evil connection to it, and it's still here."

"What do you mean there's an evil connection to it?" Eddie asked

"And who?" I asked.

Kim explained "It means the person or thing that said 'Sweet dreams Kim' is something evil."

What Kim said seemed like a monster I heard about in monster class. I racked my brains trying to figure it out.

I snapped my fingers as the name popped in my head "Eidolons!"

"What?" Jerry asked

"Someone here is being possessed by an eidolon." I started muttering to myself "How am I supposed to... I wish I had Piper...golden eyes..."

I stopped pacing and stared at my friends.

Kim was muttering to herself, Jack was trying to calm Kim down, Milton was doing some calculations out loud, Eddie was picking something off his shirt, and Jerry was talking to a girl...

Wait, where did she come from?

I slowly make my way towards them and ask "Hey Jerry! Who's your new friend?"

Jerry tells me "This is Lucy, she a daughter of Athena."

"Hi!" Lucy waves and for a moment her eyes flash a streak of gold.

I tackle her to the floor and she starts hissing at me "_Daughter of Apollo finally discovers me._" Every stops and listens.

"What do you want?" I demanded

"_To take your little blond friend over there, she has some special powers that my mistress would like._"

Everyone looks a Kim and Jack steps in front of her.

"What do you mean she has special powers?"

"_She is born from 2 demigod adults. A combination that is very uncommon, which gives her many amazing powers."_

"How is that possible?" Kim wondered

"Percy said once that at the Roman Camp they have people that grew up, married and had children." I turned to Kim, "Do you think that's possible?"

"Maybe, I never remembered what happened after I turned 6 years old."

"_So it is true, now hand over the girl!"_

"Never," Jack exclaims.

"_I will get her!" _Lucy (possessed by the eidolon) lunges at Kim but Jerry knocks her aside.

"Run!" I scream

We all scatter in different directions. I ran towards the tepee with Milton.

Inside the tepee I gasp out to Milton "We'll be safe here, you can stay he-" I don't get to finish when suddenly Milton grabs my neck and his eyes turn gold. I finally notice he's being possessed by an eidolon. I try to squirm out of his reach but his strength is amazingly strong, something that he didn't have before.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"_Never, not until I have the girl!"_

I finally knee him in the stomach and he lets me go. I sprint out of the tepee and see that Jack is on the floor lying unconscious, Kim is dazed and wobbling a bit and Eddie and Jerry are trying to defend them from Lucy.

They were doing pretty well. I managed to knock Lucy in head and she crumpled to the ground. Suddenly, I was flying in the air and landing hard on the ground near Jack.

Then I hear Kim cry out "Stop it!"

Everyone turn to look at her. "Stop it, whatever eidolons out there, get out of my friends!"

Milton hisses at Kim "_Very well but we will have you soon."_

The gold eyes disappear from Milton and Lucy's eyes and then they faint.

I say "Let's get back to the car."

Eddie and Jerry go and pick up Milton and Lucy while I went to see what happened to Jack.

Kim was crouched down beside Jack when I went towards her. I gently tell her "He's going to be alright."

Kim burst into tears "It's my entire fault!"

"No it isn't." I tell her, but she wouldn't listen.

I let her sob in my shirt before we left the building.

I drove to Camp Half Blood since the others didn't know how to drive.

As we were getting closer to camp, Lucy and Milton woke up. We had to explain to them what happened.

When we reached Camp, Eddie, Milton and Jerry carried Jack and we went down through the strawberry fields towards the Big House.

When we got there, Chiron was waiting for us.

He quickly asked after the sight of Jack "What happened?"

I explained the story as he worked on Jack. After I finished his eyes fixed on Kim.

"So, are you born from 2 demigods?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well I do, you are born from a child of Ares and Aphrodite."

**What did you think of this chapter? Tell us in a review!**


End file.
